This invention relates in general to assemblies and methods of retaining and guiding a retractable screen in an extruded guide track affixed to a fixture or building, or to another fixed guide track. More particularly, the invention relates to such assemblies and methods that are adjustable to increase or decrease tension on the retractable screen.
Guiding a screen in a track system is typically accomplished by forming an enlarged edge or bead on opposing sides of the screen and positioning the screen bead within complimentary receiving channels formed within an extruded track, such that the bead is held within opposing track sections in a manner that allows the screen to travel up and down the tracks, the bead and track assembly in combination forming an end retention system to retain the screen under the proper tension. Such an assembly also creates a seal around the screen edges that prevents insects, light, wind and other elements from entering the screened area. Attaching a screen track system to a fixture or building is typically accomplished by directly affixing the track to the fixture or building with mechanical fasteners.
The track assembly must be sized within a very narrow tolerance or the screen will not work properly. If the screen is pulled too tight, friction will prevent it from sliding within the track, and if it is too loose it will have a poor appearance. The process of manufacturing a track assembly is not accurate enough to meet the tolerance requirements on its own to achieve a proper fit once installed. As a result, it has become common practice to provide a track assembly that allows for inward and outward adjustment to adjust the screen tension between the installed tracks. Typically, a track assembly is comprised of paired extruded members, an inner track member and an outer track member, wherein the outer track member is fixed directly to the building and the inner track member is received within the outer track member in a manner that allows the inner track member to be adjusted to provide greater or lesser tension on the screen to compensate for irregularities in the building and slight variations in screen dimensions that occur during manufacture.
While tension adjustable track assemblies are known in the art, these assemblies are difficult to adjust and typically require professional levels of skill One current method employs an outer channel track with ratchet shaped grooves on the inner surface that engage an inner track with corresponding cogs on the outer surface, with mechanical fasteners to lock the assembly in place. With the outer track installed, the inner track is pushed into the outer track until the screen is properly tensioned, the ratchet teeth and cogs engaging as the track is pushed in such that the inner track is firmly held in its position and cannot be withdrawn without disassembly and special tools. A mechanical fastener is then driven through the two tracks to keep the track from moving further outward. While this presents an effective means for tensioning the screen, this system does not provide an easy means to re-adjust the assembly to release tension from the screen, which may be required when the screen will no longer slide easily within the tracks or the screen gets stuck as a result of shrinkage, settling of the building, temperature changes or other reasons.
It is desirable for the professional to be able to install a retractable screen system as quickly as possible. In many cases, however, a building is constructed in a manner that makes fast installation challenging, as the building may have openings that are out of square or out of plumb, or have irregular surface finishes such as siding, stonework, brick, or stucco. Additionally, a building may have another type of track system or fixture already in place on the same opening where an additional screen track is to be mounted. This is common in hurricane zones, where a hurricane shutter track is mounted onto the building across the opening and a screen track would therefore need to be attached to the hurricane shutter track. While a skilled professional can modify, fabricate, and build suitable track systems as necessary to accommodate the requirements of the job, it is time consuming and expensive.
It is an object of this invention to provide a screen track assembly that incorporates a structure and method to easily adjust the tension on the screen after installation, whether to tighten or loosen, without requiring professional service, disassembly, or specialized tools. It is a further object to provide a screen track assembly that has a compatible adaptor such that the screen track assembly can be attached to an auxiliary track or building component, such as that of a hurricane shutter or window frame, or where the adapter is designed to overcome a construction irregularity.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention include:                (1) To provide a screen track assembly that is adjustable.        (2) To provide a screen track assembly that has an adjustable inner track member received within a fixed outer track member.        (3) To provide a screen track assembly that incorporates a spring to assist in adjusting tension.        (4) To provide a screen track assembly that can be adjusted by non-skilled individuals.        (5) To provide a screen track assembly that incorporates at least one mating channel.        (6) To provide a screen track assembly that works with adapters to fit to other track systems or building components.        (7) To provide a screen track assembly that works with adapters to solve construction irregularities.        (8) To provide a device that is modular, and can be used in part, as a whole, or in combination with other devices.        (9) To provide a screen track assembly that is durable and weather resistant.        (10) To provide a device that is inexpensive to manufacture.        